Zicx Bug Bomb quest
Starting NPC: Goru Rainstealer in Narmle, Rori (/way -5431 -2242) Primary Reward(s): Zicx Bug Bomb (grenade) Repeatable: No Overheard in a cantina on Rori: "It's Goru something, not sure of the name. He went into hiding a long time ago. He used to be some kind of hotshot weapons designer before those problems started. Apparently, both sides of this war wanted a piece of him. Anyway, I think he's the only one in the galaxy who can build the Zicx bug-bomb... What's the Zicx... uh, I probably shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it okay. Trust me, it's more trouble than you want to deal with." Part 1: Meeting the disgraced Weapons Dealer Goru Rainstealer (/way -5431 -2242) is standing in a small courtyard on the southwest side of the starport. When you speak to him, ask him to make you a special weapon. He will then tell you about the Zicx Bug Bomb that he can make for you and how to get the materials to make it. He says to show his friend his calling card and gives you Goru Rainstealer's Calling Card. Part 2: Getting the Bug Bomb's components Jowir's Mission Rewards: *A Jar of Zicx Bugs *100 credits Jowir Ar’lensa (/way -5249 -6551) is in the center of Wayfar. Talk to him and he will have a job for you to do before he gives you the Zicx Bugs. He wants you to retrieve some specially processed spice from some of Valarian's thugs who stole it en route to Jabba's Palace. Around the waypoint he gives you six of Valarian's thugs spawn (2 Assassins CL 15, 2 Enforcers CL 15, a Henchman CL 14, and a Scout CL 13; they have around 3k health.) The target is one of the Assassins (CL 15) and once the target is killed, you will receive the Specially Processed Spice. Return it to Jowir Ar’lensa (the Specially Processed Spice is removed from your inventory) and he will give you your rewards. Palu's Mission Reward: Treated Protective Coverall (Disease Resistance: 25) & 100 credits Palu (/way -5048 -6586) is on the other side of Wayfar. She will ask you to find her sister, Feinu, before she will give you a suit that will resist the poison from the Sarlacc(you don't need the suit to get the Sarlacc bile but you will be poisoned severely) and 100 credits. Feinu is just outside of town surrounded by a Valarian Swooper Leader (CL 14) and three other Valarians thugs (CL 13). Kill the Valarians, and then speak with Feinu. She will ask you to escort her back to her sister. Once you return to Palu and speak to her, she will give you a Treated Protective Coverall (a body suit with +25 Disease Resistance not wearable by Wookiees or Ithorians). Retrieving the Sarlacc Bile Reward: Jar of Sarlacc Bile Put on the suit given to you by Palu, and head to the Great Sarlacc Pit(/way -6164 -3354). Get next to the Sarlacc and target it and extract bile from it. Ignore the warnings you get about the poison being released. You will get this jar of Sarlacc Bile. Part 3: Putting the Bug Bomb together Return to Goru Rainstealer in Narmle, Rori. Drag the Zicx Bugs and Sarlacc Bile onto Goru Rainstealer then speak to him and ask him if you can have the weapon. He will give you the Zicx Bug Bomb. Category:Rori quests Category:Minor quests